


Timshel

by waywardjoy (CNK80Q3demoneyes)



Series: Timshel [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 19:14:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7726486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CNK80Q3demoneyes/pseuds/waywardjoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Title and lyrics are from Mumford & Sons, "Timshel".  Sam's POV.  Sam is sitting at a hospital bedside of the unconscious reader.</p>
<p>*Author's note- This is my current favorite song and this scene keeps playing in my head.  This is my first ever fic of any kind.  Unbeta'd</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timshel

Cold is the water  
It freezes your already cold mind  
Already cold cold mind  
And death is at your doorstep  
And it will steal your innocence  
But it will not steal your substance.

"Hey sweetheart, the doc said you might be able to hear me. I hope she’s right. Cause I got to tell you, you can’t go like this. I won’t let you. You can’t give up. Oh, Y/N, when you started hemorrhaging- you lost so much blood. We thought- we thought- but now it’s up to you. You have to fight."  


But you are not alone in this  
You are not alone in this  
As brothers we will stand and we’ll hold your hand  
Hold your hand.

"Yeah, Dean’s pissed, but he’s hurting. He understands why you did it. Hell, he probably would have told you to go if you hadn’t. But now, God Y/N, now- everything’s different. He needs you. We need you."

And you are the mother  
The mother of your baby child  
The one to whom you gave life  
And you have your choices  
And these are what make man great  
His ladder to the stars.

"She’s so beautiful, Y/N. So tiny, and looks just like you. Dean’s with her in the NICU. He couldn’t bear to leave her up there all alone. Now that he knows about her, I know he will never let her go again. The doctors say she’s doing good. She’s a fighter, she’s strong, just like her Momma."

But you are not alone in this  
And you are not alone in this  
As brothers we will stand and we’ll hold your hand

"He loves you, you know. He loves you so damn much. You and that baby mean more to him than anything else in this world. Whether you two work things out or not is up to you, but you’re not alone in this. We will always be here for you. We want you back in our lives. We need you back in our lives."

And I will tell the night  
Whisper, “lose your sight”  
But I can’t move the mountains for you.

"I know you’re scared, Y/N/N. But we’re scared too. It wasn’t supposed to be like this. You’re my best friend. We’re family. Just come back to us. Please."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read my very first post!


End file.
